Medidas drásticas
by Tblackrose
Summary: Tras unos meses de que se hiciese oficial el noviazgo de Emmeline y Régulus, Dorcas y Evan no están nada contentos con lo que allí se cuece. Así que deciden actuar por su cuenta para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes y para ello tendrán que recurrir a medidas drásticas.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todo obra de a cabecita pensante de J. .

_Este fic participa en el reto temático Parejas al azar, del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

Hola Emmeline,

No sé cuando leerás estas palabras o si algún día seré capaz de darte esto, porque antes yo te ganaba en hechizos pero desde que estás con Black pequeño te has convertido en una empolloncilla y seguramente me patearías el culo.

Sé que tú no crees en que parte del alma de la persona está desperdigada por allá donde esta pasa dejando así constancia de si y que por eso cuando morimos mucha gente piensa que oye o ve cosas encantadas moviéndose y espíritus que se quedan en el sitio donde vivieron. Pero bueno, siempre hemos tenido opiniones distintas de este tema. Seguramente llegada a esta parte de mi confesión estarás negando la cabeza mientras sonríes porque cada vez que menciono estas cosas no puedes creerte que de verdad seamos amigas.

Como iba diciendo, te escribo estás líneas para deshacerme de la culpa y del arrepentimiento que me carcome. Así, aunque tú nunca llegues a leerlo sé que una parte de tu alma lo sabe porque está aquí presente conmigo mientras escribo esto y por lo tanto lo sabrás todo, aunque sea inconscientemente. No me andaré con rodeos porque tú sabías que no tragaba a la serpiente esa que te envenenaba la mente y te alejaba no solo de mí sino de toda la gente que te quería. Oh sí, sabes perfectamente que me refiero el pérfido de Régulus Black. Ya sé que no es mal chico, o eso repetías muchas veces, pero como todas las personas lo que más importa no es su carácter sino también la serie de personajes de lo más desagradables que venía con él en el lote. Así que cuando llegó el momento y una extraña carta se me entregó decidí tomar una decisión y actuar de una manera que nunca creí que haría.

Al final de esta confesión estarás probablemente tan enfadada que no querrás hablarme nunca más, pero créeme que lo hice por tu bien. Pensarás que tomé, bueno tomamos yo y mi cómplice, medidas demasiado drásticas, pero si pudieses pensar con claridad y ver con ojos honestos lo que hizo que dos personas absolutamente distintas unieran sus fuerzas verías que la situación era desesperada. Después de esta introducción y sin más dilación te transcribo las cartas que detonaron todo.

_Hola despreciable mestiza,_

_No hace falta más presentación, ni que sepas quién soy. Solo necesitas ser consciente de que la persona que te escribe es superior a ti y que deberías estar agradecida de recibir estas frases de un ser tan magnífico que no serías digna ni de lamerle la suela de sus lustrosos zapatos. Soy un chico que ni en tus más ambiciosos sueños podrías alcanzar. Bueno, ahora que has comprendido mi magnitud vamos al grano. __Te voy a hacer una propuesta que jamás recibirías de mí a menos que sacase algo de provecho de esto, así que te ofrezco mi ayuda para deshacernos de un inconveniente que nos incumbe a ambos. __Entiéndeme, lo podría hacer yo sin tu inservible ayuda, pero así podré demostrarte que eres un mísero gusano y que estás en está vida solo para admirar lo maravilloso que soy y así veas dónde esta tu lugar. __El objetivo de la misión es claro: hacer que Régulus Black y Emmeline Vance se separen. Te preguntarás en que consiste mi plan maestro, pero no puedo revelarte nada hasta que no aceptes (y si no lo haces es que eres aún más estúpida de lo que pensaba) y me prometas que te involucraras con todas tus fuerzas y aguantaras hasta al final pase lo que pase. Sé que tu palabra no vale nada, pero tendré que conformarme con eso._

Exacto, esta carta es de Evan Rosier. Sé que lo has descubierto con la misma rapidez que yo por la forma tan pomposa de hablar de su persona y porque él es el que más aprecio le tiene a Black, si es que en esa relación que mantienen la palabra aprecio tiene cabida. Mi primera reacción fue tirara la carta al fuego y luego escupir a ese pretencioso a la cara, pero, para que mentir, más que herirme esa carta me hizo reír. De hecho Rosier siempre me ha parecido más graciosillo que otra cosa.

Durante todo ese día estuve mirando y admirando al chico a cada oportunidad que tuve. Aparte de unos rizos monismos no puede ver ninguna acción sospechosa, así que después de mucho pensarlo le respondí con lo siguiente.

_Hola mi querido y pedante Slytherin rubio,_

_Oh sí, sé quién eres. ¿Sorprendido? Seguramente no más que del pinchazo que has sentido esta mañana en tus blanquitas posaderas durante el desayuno. Habrás pensado que es un clavo o algún trozo de madera, pero te equivocas, he sido yo. No pienso decirte como lo he hecho solo que como le pase algo a Emmeline llorarás por sentir un pinchacito tan leve. Una vez que has comprendido lo peligrosa que esta asquerosa mestiza puede ser, pasemos al punto clave. __Te ayudaré con una condición, que el único dolor que Vance sienta sea el de la ruptura. Es decir, nada de daño físico. Supongo que también querrás lo mismo para tu amado Reg Reg así que no te resultará muy difícil, por el bien de los dos. Espero a que me expongas tu "maravilloso" plan._

_Yo que tu mediría mis palabras Meadowes, porque con toda la gente que esta desapareciendo estos días como sigas así acabaras servida en trocitos muy pequeños en las tortitas del desayuno. Y créeme, cosas mucho peores te pueden pasar como después de haberme dado tu palabra de que ayudarás pongas pies en polvorosa con el rabo entre las piernas. __Esto es lo que haremos: estos días vamos a intentar ponerlos nerviosos con el tema en el que más difieren, la pureza de sangre. Prepárate para una sarta de insultos y amenazas que te harán llorar en un rincón y no te dejarán dormir. Tú por tu parte dedícate a ponerme verde y dame razones para que me queje. Sé que te resultará difícil porque mis defectos son muy escasos, pero deberás emplearte a fondo. Cada uno deberá realizar esta tarea sin que su respectivo objetivo se de cuenta. Es decir, raja de mí, pero no mientras este Vance delante. Así nos hacemos los inocentes y ponemos al otro de mentiroso. En resumen, metemos mierda. __Una vez este el ambiente suficientemente caldeado recibirás más instrucciones._

_Pues espero, Rosier, que las amenazas y los insultos sean un poco mejores que los que he recibido hasta ahora porque sino más que miedo me entrará la risa y no sé si podré contenerme. __Está todo claro, no volveré a contactarte hasta que reciba las siguientes instrucciones._

Estoy segura de que las dos semanas siguientes fueron en las que más hablé de política y pureza de sangre en mi vida. Cada vez que tenía un Slytherin o un partidario de la pureza de sangre decía cosas que en verdad no siento ni me importan lo más mínimo sobre la igualdad de mestizos y sangre pura. Aunque los mayores ataques me los guardaba para cuando Régulus y Rosier estaban juntos cerca de mí. Por supuesto tú de todo esto no te enteraste porque procuraba hacer todo esto a tus espaldas, al igual que Régulus estaba presente durante las sesiones de los insultos que me dedicaba Rosier cada vez que me veía. La verdad es que hizo los deberes y se superó a si mismo, hasta me sentí levemente ofendida. Cuando tú y Régulus empezasteis a tener esas broncas tan grandes y os pelabais todo el tiempo fue por culpa, en parte, de lo que estábamos organizando y por otra parte porque jamás habéis pegado como pareja y aquello no podía salir bien, simplemente adelantamos lo inevitable. Y por fin llegó el momento del plan maestro.

En todo ese tiempo, aparte de las cartas, no habíamos tenido ningún otro contacto. Incluso cuando nos cruzábamos y estábamos solos jamás nos dirigimos la palabra excepto para decirnos lo penosos que éramos y lo que no odiábamos. Puede resultar raro ya que, queriendo o no, nos habíamos convertido en cómplices y el objetivo era mutuo, pero lo único en lo que se diferenció su trato fue que en las siguientes cartas dejó de llamarme asquerosa mestiza y los insultos disminuyeron. Incluso las amenazas se volvieron flojas, pero nada más.

Te preguntarás que fue el plan maestro y si funcionó. Hasta repasarás lo acontecido estos días pasados intentando descubrir que trastada montamos Rosier y yo. No te costará dar con la respuesta correcta porque todo sucedió hace menos de tres días. No pudo, estarás pensando. Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero sí, sí que pude.

Durante la siguiente correspondencia fijamos un día un lugar y una hora en la que íbamos a coincidir los cuatro e intercambiamos palabras y frases que pudiesen ser verdaderamente hirientes e hicieran mella en vosotros. Me jugaría un galeón a que no has olvidado ese encontronazo que tuvimos entre la clase de Transformaciones y Herbología el miércoles, porque estuviste despotricando sobre él y llorando por él a partes iguales durante días. De hecho ahora mismo estás en el baño haciendo como te aseas, pero los sollozos son audibles desde aquí.

Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Quizás nos pasamos un poco al afirmar que Régulus le dijo a Rosier que con tu pantomima de niña de papa no engañabas a nadie y que serías puta aunque McLaggen no te hubiese jodido porque tarde o temprano alguno se habría aprovechado de ti. También con lo que le dijimos a Régulus de que tu estabas segura de que solo lo querías porque se parecía a Sirius, pero que nunca llegaría a ocupar del todo el hueco que dejó en ti porque era un burdo intento de copia suya.

Estuvo mal y de verdad que no me siento bien ni orgullosa viendo el daño que todo esto te ha hecho, pero teníamos que asegurarnos de que surtiese efecto. Y vaya que si lo surtió. Mientras Rosier se llevaba a un furioso Régulus y yo te agarraba del brazo para llevarte lejos de ese estúpido y estirado que se merecía que lo maldijesen, palabras textuales tuyas, el chico rubio y yo giramos la cabeza, nos miramos significativamente y nos lanzamos una sonrisa triunfante. Ese es el gesto más amable que él me ha dedicado, y me dedicará, pero no pude evitar pensar que si hubiésemos nacido en un lugar, familia y época distintos quizás en ese momento seríamos algo más que enemigos acérrimos y cómplices a media jornada.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Juro solemnemente que adoro los dramones y escenas romanticonas, pero con estos dos personajes el máximo cariño que se podían procesar era el de la complicidad. Aún así he disfrutado de lo lindo pensando en insultos y demás menesteres porque los personajes en sí me gustan mucho.

Espero que os guste y disfrutéis con la lectura y que tanto si es así como si no me dejéis un review para comunicarlo :)


End file.
